A vehicle lamp configured to form a light distribution pattern by sequentially reflecting the light from a light source using first and second reflectors is widely known.
For example, JP-A-2009-277481 discloses a vehicle lamp in which the reflecting surface of a first reflector is formed of an oval surface and the reflecting surface of a second reflector is formed of a parabolic surface.
In the vehicle lamp disclosed in JP-A-2009-277481, a shade is disposed between the first reflector and the second reflector to shield part of the reflected light from the first reflector, whereby cut-off lines are formed at the upper end section of a light distribution pattern.
The vehicle lamp disclosed in JP-A-2009-277481 may have the following characteristics. Because the shade is required to be disposed to form the cut-off lines, the number of components is increased by components associated with the shade. Furthermore, because part of the reflected light from the first reflector is shielded by the shade, the utilization efficiency of the luminous flux of the light source cannot be increased.
In one type of vehicle lamp in which the reflecting surface of the first reflector is formed of an oval surface and the reflecting surface of the second reflector is formed of a parabolic surface, the light source thereof is configured so as to have an edge extending linearly, whereby cut-off lines can be formed without using a shade.
However, even if this configuration is adopted, when the edge of the light source extends in the horizontal direction, only a horizontal cut-off line can be formed, but an oblique cut-off line inclined with respect to the horizontal direction cannot be formed.